Midnight Caller
by DumplingJendukie97
Summary: Blackpink "That was beautiful, butterfly." Those were the words the caller had used last night. Just that one statement, and then the line went dead. It had obviously been a wrong number, but still, the timing of it unnerved me. I'd just finished masturbating, and not one minute after I had come down from my high, the phone rang. It was the deep voice that sends chills up my spine.
1. Chapter 1: Ma'am

I'd been watching her for weeks now; stalking her, if you will. After all, she was my prey. Her body, her mind- my quarry. I knew it was just a matter of time before I would claim this woman as mine, and what's more, she would beg me to take her.

Though u hadn't been looking for another woman in my life, she caught my attention anyway.

I watched her every move- twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I watched her at home, at work and, of course, I watched her at play.

She was beautiful, with her light brown hair that cascade in waves to the center of her back. She had an amazing body, but what had really caught my attention was her cat-like shaped eyes. Even from the distance, I could see tiny flecks of what looked like gold dust in her dark brown orbs. It wasn't the color that caught my attention, nor her lashes, which were extraordinarily long and full. What caught my attention was the way she kept her eyes downcast, showing me that above all else, Jennie Kim was a natural submissive.

It was easy for me to observe her. Some thoughts I was a disgusting pervert, preying in an innocent girl like that— a predator even. They would be right. I was a predator, lethal in every way, and I wasn't even human.

At five foot six, with black hair and hazel brown eyes, I appeared harmless. My body was perfect conditioned, but not so bulky as to alarm people. Like females of most species. I was attractive. In my case, though, I used it ad a weapon to draw in unsuspecting victims.

My vision superior both in the day time and at night— let me see things clearly, even at a distance. It allowed me to observe Jennie most nights from my apartment in the building across the street. Sometimes I even listened to her from her balcony, hidden from view, though I didn't like it when I couldn't see her.

She caught my attention one night while I was looking out my window. The entire western wall of her high rise apartment was made of glass, allowing anyone to see in. She had been lying on her bed, nude, pleasuring herself. Sure, she kept the lights off so that no one could really see her, but that sense of exhibitionism had me captivated. I couldn't get her out of my head.

After some research, I learned a lot more about her. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that she worked at a company owned by my family. Under the guise of wanting to work there I was able to observe her more.

I scrutinized the way she would interact with her coworkers. She always did as she was told, and although she was clearly intelligent and her competent at her job, she seemed to be content to follow her boss's every instruction, me er making Waves- even when it was warranted

I continued to observe her and was pleased to see that this was also true in her life outside of work. Due was independent and lived on her own- without roommate- but instead of living a wild life of a single woman I'm her twenties, publicly, she followed all the rules, right down to wiring for the walk signal when crossing a street. In the privacy of her apartment, it was a different matter.

Privately she was confident, sexual and wild. I wanted nothing more than to have her at my feet. The information I'd gathered changed her from being a person of interest into the woman that I wanted to have submit to me.

I couldn't wait to have her...and I would. There was just one small thing to take care of first- one small feisty thing.

Yeri was, in theory, the perfect sub. She never made a mistake, never said no, never called 'red.'

It's not that I wanted a sub to call red, but no matter what I did, Yeri's response was the same. She never showed nervousness or fear. She took everything I had to give and more. I had spanked her so hard I had left imprints on her ass and thighs, which, though they healed quickly, were very painful. I had fucked her once for an entire day without a whimper. She was perfect, too perfect, and that was why I needed someone else, someone new- someone human.

It wasn't like I just threw Yeri away. I'd done this before, though I had to admit it had been a while since a human had caught my attention. Although she wasn't my collared sub. Yeri was as close as I had. She had been faithful to me, and as her Dom, I wanted to make sure that her needs were cared for.

After picking her up, I brought her to a BDSM club downtown that had a separate floor used by my kind. The air inside smelled of sex, human sex. The odor of excitement mixed with fear aroused me and served to reinforce my reason for being here.

"Off," I commanded, nodding to the long, grey coat she wore. She peeled it off immediately, revealing a leather bra and matching thong, both adorned with silver studs.

"On your knees."

She dropped instantly, as she always did.

I removed a black leather collar from my pocket, clipped it around her neck and attached the matching leash I didn't usually put a collar on my submissive, as they knew that when they were in my presence they belonged to me and were to serve me always. There was nothing special about this collar. I'd used it before on several submissive. It wasn't a symbol of a deep commitment; it was simply to signify that was my property.

I didn't do relationships, and I'd given up a long-ago on finding my mate. I had submissives to use as I wanted, to play with, to control. The only yearning I had for a woman was to have her serve me.

I'd never been monogamous Dom; taking a submissive when I wanted was my prerogative. In the past when I'd had a human submissive, I'd had one of my race as well. It allowed me to find sexual release by fucking her after a night of flogging the human's ass.

I would have kept Yeri just for that purpose, but I knew that she wanted more. I could tell that she wanted a permanent collar, and that was just something I didn't do.

Eventually, I figured that I'd have to replace Yeri, but didn't want to think about that now. For now, I wanted to focus on tonight and making sure she was cared for. Hopefully, if all went well, we would both be on our way to getting what we wanted- Yeri would get a Dom who was willing to collar her, and I would be free to pursue my relationship with butterfly.

I looked down at her in her inspection pose as she waited for permission to greet me. I nodded once again, as she placed herself in a prone position, almost as if she was praying. She kissed the tops of each of my shoes and sat back up waiting for instructions.

"Good girl," I said, patting her head. "Now rise, it's time."

She knew what we were doing. We had talked about it earlier in the week when I had told her I had wanted to end our arrangement. Tonight, I was presenting her to a new Dom. If they were both agreeable, I would be handing her over to her to care for and see to her needs.

Nodding to the doorman, I asked. "Where's Joy?"

"Room six," he replied after looking in the book.

I headed down the hall with Yeri trailing from the end of the leash, her eyes down as a perfect sub should.

After knocking, I was greeted with a gruff, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a man, muscular in build, with the upper of his body in stockades. Joy had him by hips and was thrusting hard into his ass. I recognized that man as Jaehyun. I'd seen him around the club on occasion, though never in a submissive role, and I had to assume Joy was training him to be a Dom.

"Roseanne," Joy said, pulling out of Jaehyun and walking over to me, her cock bobbing with every step. She extended her hand.

Shaking it, I replied, "Joy."

She glanced at Yeri and then at me. "Is this her?" At my nod, she spoke again. "And you're sure about this?"

"Yes," I answered, not elaborating any further.

She turned to Yeri. "Well, let me see you, little slut. Get in your inspection pose."

When she looked to me for permission, I nodded.

She quickly took off her bra and panties and knelt on the floor- legs spread wide, chest out, head down. Joy walked around her, looking at her closely, touching her at times. She reached between her legs and pulled back a wet hand. "Such an eager little wh*re, aren't you?" The question was rhetorical and Yeri, of course, did not answer. I knew from our previous talks, however, that the possibility of finding a Dom who would permanently collar her was exactly what she was looking for.

She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them. "She's delicious, Roseanne. Are you sure you're willing to give her up?"

"Yes," I answered again, looking at Yeri whose eyes were downcast. "Look at me," I commanded, please when her eyes snapped to mine at once.

"We've talked about this, about your need to be dominated. Is this what you want? Are you willing to serve Joy as well as you have served me? Speak."

"Yes, Mistress," she said, her eyes dropping back to the ground.

Satisfied that she was willing to serve her, I turned my gaze to Joy. "She has agreed to a one week trial period to ensure compatibility. If things do not work out, she understands that she is on her own in finding a new Dom. Thank you for your willingness to help with this." With that, I handed her the end of her leash. She took it with a nod and turned to Yeri.

"Alright, slut, you belong to me now. Slut will be your name until I can think of something more suitable for you. Now, I want you to position yourself under pig over there." She pointed to Jaehyun. "Do you know why I named him pig?" she asked me as Yeri quickly situated herself under Jaehyun.

"Why?" I asked, moderately curious.

"Because, the first session I had with him, he squealed like a pig when I fucked his ass. Do you know how amazing it is to emasculate a man in that way? To shoot your come into his ass, or down his throat?"

I shook my head. I'd have to take her word for it, as I had no intentions of 'emasculating' a man.

"And he gives the best blowjobs. You want him to give you one? As kind of a thank you for giving me your slut."

"No, thanks," I said, trying to be polite. Call me old-fashioned, and I know that's ironic given what I like to do, but I don't think I could ever come from a man giving me a blowjob.

Joy had already moved to stand back behind Jaehyun, positioning her cock at his asshole. "Slut, I hope you are good at blowjobs because the rest of your night is going to depend on how well you can give one."

Yeri nodded.

"You will try to make pig come, and if you do, you will be rewarded. He will try to control himself, and if he does, he will be rewarded. The person who fails will be punished. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good, you have until I come, slut, now get working." She smiled at me and thrust into Jaehyun.

"Are you sure you don't want that blowjob?" she asked again.

While part of me was curious as to how the contest would play out, and how Yeri would do, I had plans for the evening. Big plans.

"I've got to get going," I said truthfully. It was getting dark, and I had somewhere I wanted to be. I set the envelope with Yeri's limits that Joy and I had gone over a few days before on the table near the door. With a nod to him, I turned to exit the room.

I gave one last glance at Yeri, who was already sucking on Jaehyun in earnest. Her cheeks were hollowed out and she had him in balls deep. He'd better have some serious self-control or he was definitely going to lose the challenge. After all, she was perfect, and for a brief moment, I wondered if I had made the right decision.

No, I reassured myself, this was what I wanted. I didn't want perfect. I needed my playthings to make mistakes. Human mistakes.

I made it back to my apartment in plenty of time. Tonight began just like the others, but I knew it was going to end differently. Tonight I was going to make contact. Tonight, she was going to know I existed.

I sat down on a leather chair in front of my large living room window and watched her nightly routine, cock in hand. Once she climbed in bed, I began to stroke myself slowly.

I loved how she always fucked herself with her curtains open, giving the world a show, and tonight was no different. She was wearing just a t-shirt, no panties. Even from this distance, and through the glass, I could see how wet she already was.

I felt myself harden as she let her legs fall apart.

Her fingers found her swollen pussy and began rubbing slow circles, gently teasing her clit. Her head fell back and her breathing increased.

I loved to observe her when she was like this.

Her hips moved in time with her fingers, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before she became rougher with herself.

As if on cue, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Her dark hair cascade down to take the place the discarded garment, settling over her breasts and veiling her pink peaks. She brought a hand up, brushing the strands aside and tugging on her nipple.

Her eyelids fluttered and lowered, hiding her caramel-colored eyes behind thick lashes. I watched, never blinking, as she increased her pace and brought herself to orgasm. It was beautiful the way her body unfolded, feet tucked up to her ass, knees falling to the sides. I loved the way they moved up and down, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. I began to think of her as butterfly the first time I had seen her pleasuring herself.

She arched her back, oblivious to my spying eyes, and met her climax with a shudder. I found my own release at that moment and wondered what it would be like to feel that pleasure while coming all over her body. That could only happen if she knew I existed, and tonight she would. You would be surprised at how easy it was to find personal information on someone when you had a small amount of information, the internet, and a bit of money.

Her driver's license described her as five foot four, 110 pounds with brown hair and brown eyes. That official document did her no justice. What it failed to mention was that, though not tall, her legs were long and toned, her breasts were ample for a girl her size, and her hair that was identified as 'brown' had strands in it that looked like gold when the sun hit it just right.

The document also described her as 'white,' which was completely untrue. As a professional who worked in an office building, her complexion was on the paler side- more of a creamy ivory that resembled porcelain, than 'white.' And, if the few photos I'd found of her on a social networking site of a trip she'd taken to Hawaii were any indication, her skin turned to a warm honey if given the opportunity.

Jennie Ruby Jane Kim was twenty-seven-years-old. She'd attended The Chicago Institute of Design, graduated with GPA of 3.8, and immediately began working at Voltz Games. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment on the fourteenth floor of a twenty-six story apartment building in Chicago. She was an only child, and her favorite flavor of yogurt was strawberry banana.

Of course, I also knew her social security number, family and job history, and had access to her medical records through the personnel files at our company. Among a multitude of other things, I had her phone number, as well.

Jennie was unusual for a person her age because she had both a cell phone and landline- tonight I was calling her landline. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number I had committed to memory. I watched as she climbed from her bed and answered the phone. Though I'd already had my number blocked, I loved that she didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello," she said, still out of breath from her orgasm.

"That was beautiful, butterfly."

I hung up the phone without saying any more.

She looked around the apartment quickly and then out the window. I followed with my eyes as she walked toward the large pane of glass and stared out into the night. The lights were off in my apartment, and I knew that she couldn't see in, but I was sure that many of the lights would still be on in the other apartments in my building, drawing her attention.

She shrugged and headed back to bed, apparently dismissing the call. I continued to observe her until her breathing slowed and she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Butterfly

There I was, nearly twenty-four hours after the mysterious phone call, lying in bed with my favorite toy at my fingertips. I masturbated almost every night. Though I didn't always pleasure myself in the same way or use the same toy, I usually did it in my bed with my curtains wide open. I guess you could say I was a bit of an exhibitionist. I lived on the fourteenth floor of a large apartment building where the western wall was entirely made of glass. Now, I wasn't crazy.

Though I liked to fuck with the curtains wide open, I kept my lights off. I could see out, but no one could see in. It was erotic, yet safe.

The first time it happened was an accident, really. I'd been sitting in the living room reading a romantic novel, and my hand slipped up into my shirt. My fingers lazily played with my nipple, rubbing and gently tugging while I read. I wasn't sure how long I was like that, but when I looked up, it had grown dark outside and I realized that anyone could see right into my apartment since I had the lights on.

I pulled my hand quickly from my top and glanced around nervously to see if any of the people in the apartment building across the street had seen me. As I scanned the apartments, I saw a man quickly turn and look away. There was an obvious bulge in his sleep pants.

I should have been upset, mortified even, but instead, I felt wetness gather between my legs. I ran to the shower to wash away my shameful response but ended up pleasuring myself under the scalding water, imagining him jerking off to the sight of me masturbating.

For weeks after that, I'd imagine different guys watching me finger fuck myself while I was in the shower. I imagine being a stripper at a club where men would get aroused by my dancing. Hell, I even imagine being in one of those peep showrooms I had read about, where women have sex and men pay to keep the curtain open. I imagined it all.

Yet imagining wasn't enough, and though I didn't have the courage to actually do it, I compromised by masturbating with the curtains open and the lights off. I knew in theory that people couldn't see me, but I could see them, and that was hot.

I'd been doing it for over a year now, and I loved it each and every time. That guy I'd seen the first time had moved out a while back, but it didn't matter; it was the idea that someone- a complete stranger - could be watching me that got me off.

As I lay there thinking about all the people in the apartments across the boulevard from mine, I let my hand slip up inside my top. What if the call last night hadn't been a wrong number? My nipple got hard beneath my fingertips at the mere thought.

What if there had been a man spying on me? I gave my sensitive skin a gentle tug. What if he was looking at me now? I tugged harder, moaning in pleasure.

It had been over two years since I'd had a boyfriend, and at the time, I had no idea what I liked in bed.

Since then, I'd learned a lot about what I liked from pleasuring myself. One thing that I seemed to love was a bit of pain with pleasure.

My other hand moved lower and slipped in between my slick folds. I groaned in pleasure. I wasn't surprised that my fingers found my clit slightly swollen, or that within a minute, it was throbbing. Like I said 8 knew what I liked, and imagining that man-my midnight caller-watching me was definitely helping.

My fingers picked up the pace, and the gentle rubbing of my clit turned to rapid flicking and finally to rough tugging of the over-sensitive bud. I grabbed for my toy and turned it on.

Without playing around, I thrust it into my dripping pussy. I began pounding it into myself, causing my back to arch and a light perspiration to cover my skin. I felt my climax start to build, and I slowed my pace to drag it out a bit longer. After a few more torturous minutes, I fell over the edge.

I lay there panting with a cheesy grin on my face, enjoying the post-orgasmic high. Lazily, I glance over at the phone. See, nothing to worry about. Just as the thought popped into my head, the phone began to ring.

I considered not picking it up, but I wasn't a coward. I took a deep breath, slowly picked up the receiver and brought it to my ear.

"That was beautiful, butterfly."

"Wait, who is this?" I yelled into the phone.

I heard a chuckle and then a click.

"Hello...hello?"

I sat there staring at the phone for a full minute before I moved. My mind, which had been numb, began to race. This was not wrong number. It was too coincidental. Someone was watching me, or listening to me!

I ran to my window and drew the curtain closed. My heart was racing in my chest, and despite the fact that I had always fantasized about someone watching me, now that it seemed like it was happening, I was scared. Yet it thrilled me, too. Much to my surprise, I realized that the wetness between my thighs had increased since my orgasm, not decreased.

Not knowing what else to do, I climbed back into bed, tossing and turning while sleep eluded me. There were very few times I wished I had a boyfriend, but this was one of them. There was some comfort to having a man in your house at night, but if I was being honest with myself, other than that, I really had no use for a man...not any man I'd ever met anyway.

At first, I thought it was just the boys in the small town I grew up in. They were simple, juvenile, and interested in one thing: sex. It's not that I wasn't curious about sex when I was a teenager, it just wasn't my obsession.

I had dated, though my parents made me wait until I was sixteen. Having a marine for a dad will do that to you. I went out with a few boys, but Hanbin was my first real boyfriend. I dated him for about three months when I was sixteen and a half.

Hanbin had given me my first kiss at a bonfire in the spring. I waited to feel that spark, that electrical current everyone talks about, but that part never happened. On his seventeenth birthday, we went to a movie and he told me that all he wanted for his birthday was to get to second base. I'd been raised to please, so even though I didn't really want to, I allowed him to put his hands up my shirt. I wasn't sure what I was expecting from him, but what he did wasn't it. His hands fumbled while trying to unhook my bra, but when that didn't work, he just pushed it aside.

There were no tender caresses, no gentle stimulation. He squeezed my breasts with great force and pincher my nipples hard. I moaned in pain and he mistook it as pleasure. He whispered to me that I was the perfect girlfriend. Of course, two weeks later, when I wouldn't give him head, he called me a tease. That was our last date.

I had dated a few other guys in high school, including the man I gave my virginity to, Kai. Kai and I dated my entire senior year. We went to prom together, and following the after-party one of my classmates thee, where I'd had quite a bit to drink, he took me to a hotel room. The room was very romantic- cheesy, but romantic. Neither one of us knew what we were doing really. I mean, Kai wasn't a virgin, but he really had no experience. That entire "event " lasted fifteen minutes. It hurt and I hadn't enjoyed it at all, but we thought we loved each other and would be together forever.

We had sex a few more times before the end of the school year, and after promising to love each other forever, he headed off to Penn State while I went to Chicago. Our 'forever' lasted about three weeks before Kai called and announced that he'd found his true love and had to let me go. I was devastated. The only consolation I found was when I heard from a mutual friend back home that Kai had walked in on his new true love getting the shit fucked out of her by his roommate. Apparently, Kai was a means to an end.

Life went on, as did my dating, despite me never falling in love and the death of my parents when I was nineteen. By the time I was twenty-five, though, I'd had enough. The men I'd dated were all plain, boring, and only interested in sex-bad sex, at that. I found that I enjoyed sex more when they weren't around than when they were. Once that fact sunk in, I never bothered with a boyfriend again.

I haven't even thought about a boyfriend until I heard my midnight caller's voice on the phone tonight. There was something about that short straight through me to my core and made me tingle.

It was well after midnight that I finally fell into a restless sleep riddled with thoughts of my midnight caller.


	3. Chapter 3: Ma'am

I watched as she gave her clit one last tug before resting her hand gently at her side. The sight made my cock twitch, despite the fact that I had come only moments before when my butterfly had reacher her climax.

She lay there panting with the most beautiful smile on her face. I watched as she glanced at the phone. A smiled matching hers spread across my face, knowing that she was thinking of me. I had made an impact last night.

Dialing the number again, I watched as she scrambled, then hesitated before answering the phone.

"That was beautiful, butterfly," I said in a soft whisper.

"Wait, who is this?" She yelled into the phone.

I should have been upset with her words, her tone. It was jot at all sub-like behavior, but something about it amused me and I couldn't help but chuckle. After all, it just meant that I would have more training to do with her. If punishable was what I wanted, she was a dream come true.

She hung up the phone and cautiously walked to the window. I could see her searching the windows in the building across the street. She wouldn't find me. I was there, but my lights were off like hers. And unlike me, she couldn't see in the dark.

After a few more moments of scanning the area, she pulled the curtains closed.

I didn't like that she closed them. I would miss watching her fall asleep, which, although nothing when compared to the rapture of her orgasm, was beautiful in its own right.

Not wanting to miss anything more, I decided to get closer to her. It took me less than a minute to get from my apartment to the empty apartment I had recently acquired next door to hers. It has belonged to a single mother of a four-year-old. When I told her that the apartment had sentimental value to me and offered her ten thousand dollars and moving expenses for it, she was more than happy to relocate across town to rent a small house with a big yard. I knew the purchase was ostentatious, but I had an obscene amount of money, and spending it so that I could listen to my butterfly sleep was worth it.

The penthouse apartment that I had just secured yesterday was also going to be worth it. I planned to go check it out once I was sure butterfly was asleep. Listening closely, I heard get toss and turn in her bed until her breathing finally evened out. Her inability to fall asleep as quickly as she usually did make me smile, knowing I'd gotten her.

When I was sure that she was asleep, I headed up to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened directly into the living room. Walking into the empty space, my footsteps echoed off the dark cherry floor and the floor to ceiling windows. I toured the empty house quickly, determining used for each room. As I did so, I thought briefly about what it would be like to have a live-in submissive. The small room off the master suite would serve me. I thought about the many uses for the playroom, which I would have built out of the guest room with an en suite bathroom.

Though it was completely empty now, it wouldn't be for long. In fact, I had mentioned this place to Irene, a fellow Domme, as we had been friends for decades. Although she wasn't an interior designer, she knew my preferences and had impeccable taste, I knew if I went with her, I would have this place furnished within a week.

Irene was definitely an enigma. She was a tiny thing, with long black hair, weighed barely a hundred pounds, buy was the toughest Domme that I knew. Her sub- her wife, Seulgi- whose tall, lanky frame towered over her by more than a foot, would instantly drop to her knees whenever she commanded

I'd invited her to meet me here to go over what I wanted, so I wasn't surprised when she appeared on my balcony.

"I got you a key," I said, laughing as I opened the French doors, allowing her in to show her around.

"Will the new place have a playroom?" She asked with a smirk after touring the penthouse. Her grey eyes were sparkling as she talked excitedly, but I'd seen them flash a deeper shade when she slipped into Domme mode.

"Of course," I replied. "Please use the guest room just to the left of the front door. I'd like the room to have a red door and my usual equipment. Other than that, you may have free rein of the place."

"Why the move? There isn't a problem with Yeri is there? I thought she was the perfect sub."

She knew that I always got a new playroom and new equipment when I changed subs.

"There is no more Yeri."

"Oh," she said with a laugh. "Roseanne Park, have you found yourself a new toy?"

"She's not a toy!" I snapped defensively.

"Lighten up, Chaeng," Irene teased, tapping her foot. "God how I would love to get you on my whipping bench and loosen you up a bit. Are you sure you wouldn't like a session with me? It's good for Doms every now and then."

"Irene, I'm Not Lisa. I'm not a switch."

Lisa was also a Dom. Her submissive -my sister, Jisoo - while extremely professional in her everyday interaction, wanted nothing more than to just let go in the playroom. It made her a perfect sub. I understood what saw in her. She was gorgeous with her black hair, grey eyes, and amazing body, but even If she wasn't my sister, the fact that she was so uptight outside of the playroom would have turned me off.

"You should have seen her earlier. I had her bound and bent over the whipping bench. I was flogging her hard."

Her words triggered memories of times in the club when I had seen Lisa bound as Irene flogged her. When I shit her dirty look, she just shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"And little girl was there too, demonstrating her oral skills."

Irene had a second submissive she called little girl. Unlike Seulgi, whom she had a relationship with outside the playroom, little girl stayed as a submissive twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. She belonged to Irene, but Lisa sometimes used her in her scenes, and Seulgi was responsible to see that she was kept in good condition for her Mistress.

"Jisoo always says that Lisa is the best Dom after a good session with me. Let me know if you change your mind, or if you want any help with tour new pet."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I knew Irene meant well, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to share.

"What's her name?"

"Jennie Kim. But I call her butterfly."

"Human?"

I nodded.

"You know I'll help you with anything, Chaeng, but I just don't understand why you can't stick with our kind."

Our kind was an entirely different species, originating from a planet in another galaxy. Though we physically appeared the same as humans, we were more similar to the trees of the Earth in our biology than any mammal on the planet. One small difference in our appearance was that the pigment in the cell on the surface of our skin reacted to sunlight, creating tattoo-like patterns. As with the leaves on the trees, these markings could change with seasons and circumstances-sometimes to warn of danger, other times simply to identify a child as belonging to a particular set of mated Bocaj, who would also bear an identical mark.

The greatest difference between our kind and humans, besides the fact that we absorbed the energy needed to sustain life from the sun and the small amount of food and water we consumed, was that our life cycle was more comparable to that of a redwood tree. The average life expectancy for my species was nearly two thousand years.

On our home planet of Salocin, which was much further from our sun than the earth was from her own, we had been required to eat often, as that was our primary source of energy. Because of this, we evolved into lethal predators-the top of the food chain. Though, as with many species, we exhausted our food source. With the technology to leave our planet at our fingertips, some of us chose to make the long journey to Earth.

We were surprised at the effect of being closer to the sub had on us. Drawing the majority of our energy from it, there was no longer a need to free as frequently. We still hunter though, as it was in our nature; tracking down and killing was what made us feel complete

We kept to ourselves, feeding mostly on small animals and fish, as we needed less and less actual food to survive. Getting sustenance was simple since we had several weapons at our disposal. Our hearing and sight were on par with an owl, our speed was faster than a cheetah, our strength rivaled that of a mountain gorilla.

We had other characteristics that made us superior, too. Kime most plants, we had the capability to remain still for days, we didn't need to sleep, and we had the ability to regenerate over time. Because of this, our skin was almost flawless -minor scratches healed in seconds, large abrasions in minutes, and lost appendages would grow back in a matter of days

Our most deadly weapon was a toxin similar to that of a snake. Paralyzing our prey and giving us the time needed to ingest them, it had been crucial on our planet because the animals were much more lethal than ones on earth.

The animals here reacted to our toxin similarly to the animals of Salocin. The only exception to that were the humans. Yes, there were paralyzed and most of them died, but some-the strong, if left alone and not consumed -actually absorbed the toxin, which began to flow in their veins. It was much more efficient than blood; their hearts would cease to beat and their lungs were rendered useless.

Even after only a few months, infected humans appeared so much like the Bocaj that, at first glance, there was virtually no way to tell then apart. Our kind, as well as the altered humans, had assimilated into society over time, spreading out all over the globe and fitting in as normal people.

Because of our interactions, I'd discovered how much pleasure I got from human females. I felt a draw to then-a need to dominate. Irene couldn't explain her draw towards Seulgi anymore than u could explain my draw towards humans. It's just how it was; nothing would help her understand why I needed to do this. I didn't even understand myself.

I started the next day watching Jennie work looking at the surveillance cameras in the security office. Nothing seemed different about her, but I knew otherwise.

It wasn't so much what she had done last night-it was more what she didn't do. She didn't call the police. True, I'd used a secure phone. Untraceable. Not she didn't know that.

Her father had been a Sergeant Major in the Marines, so she would have known how to call and for a report. She hasn't called the police for one reason, and that reason was a simple fact that my call had thrilled her.

I watched her eat her lunch on the small black and white screen. I could watch her all day, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to be near her, interact with her.

I knew it was much too soon for Ma'am and butterfly to interact, but perhaps I could speak to her as Roseanne.

I picked up my phone and made a call. "I want in on the wrestling game."

"Chaeng, what's up with that?" Lisa laughed.

"Nothing, I just wanna get my hands in something again. You want to help or not?"

"Yeah, sure. It will be great!"

"You have the editing team set up yet?"

"No, why?"

"I have someone specific in mind. I'll call Ms. Lancaster and set it up."

"What aren't you telling me? Why the sudden interest?"

"No reasons. I just feel like drawing for video gamed again," I answered.

"Chaeyoung-ah, don't bullshit me. I'm glad we're working together, but what is this about? Is this about a woman?"

I considered lying but decided honesty was the best policy. "Of course it's about a woman, Lisa. Isn't it always about a woman?"

After calling Ms. Lancaster and leaving her and Lisa to work put the details of the project so that it included Jennie and myself, I returned my focus to the small screen. I watched her until she left for the day, then headed home to continue my observation.

She had been gone for thirty minutes and had yet to open her curtains. This did not discourage me; I took it as a challenge. I knew she was aroused by the idea of me watching. Even from across the street, I saw her pupils dilate and her pulse pick up when I had called. True, it could have been fear, but fear would have resulted in a phone call to the police, not a night of restless sleep filled with erotic dreams.

Yes, my butterfly had the habit of moaning in her sleep.

I could tell from the lighting that she was currently in her bathroom. Having yet to see her shower, as she always kept her bathroom shades closed, I had to use my imagination.

I wasn't surprised when the bathroom flicked off and she didn't open her bedroom curtains, but I was surprised that she was going straight to bed. Every so often she did this, preferring to have a night in her pajamas while simply reading in bed. However, her reading would often arouse her and lead to masturbation.

She had never done this with the curtains closed, and I knew it was no coincidence. IT was time to see how much of an exhibitionist she truly was, and how receptive she was to please me.

I dialed and waited for her to pick up.

"You disappoint me, butterfly. Open the curtains," I said in a commanding voice. I was still speaking in a whisper, but I knew my tone conveyed confidence.

I listened to her take a few quick breaths.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Her tone excited me-aroused me. She was being flippant, and that should and would be punished. I felt my cock swell in my pants at the thought of her on the whipping bench.

"First of all, you will not talk to me with that disrespectful tone. Second, you will open the curtain to please me."

Through the phone, I could hear her heartbeat accelerate.

"Are you listening, little girl?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely audible.

"When you are ready to give your body to me, to submit to my will, you will open the curtains and perform for me." My command was simple. the question was, would she follow it?

"Wait, who is this?" she asked in a much softer voice. That was a start. I wanted to reward her for her attempt, but I would not be lenient on her. I didn't want to set a bad precedent.

"Preform well, butterfly, and perhaps I will grant you your request," I said and then hung up the phone.

I waited to see if she would open the curtains. As each second ticked by, I doubted myself, but it had to be this way. Perhaps it had been too much too soon. If she was going to be my submissive, she would have to do as I told her-everything I told her. It was within her power to decide whom she gave herself to, but if she agreed to submit to me, she would do so completely. I'd tolerate nothing less.

The curtains fluttered, and my cock echoed the movement. Before they were even halfway open, it was hard and straining against my pants.

I watched her finish pulling open the curtains slowly and look for me. I was sitting in the dark, sure that she couldn't see me.

She appeared nervous and that excited me. The rest of her performance did not. Her fingers rubbed at her clit, but there was no passion. She tugged on her nipples, but they didn't react as they usually did. She began using her toy but was hurried in her movements, and I was surprised that she found an orgasm at all. When she finished, she turned and looked at the phone, no doubt waiting for my call.

I knew the level of perfection to which she could perform, and that was not it. While I was certain that it was due to nervousness, I would not reward it. Otherwise, she may feel that such behavior would be tolerated down the line. It most certainly would not.

I called and it rang only one.

"That was beautiful, butterfly, but it was not your best performance. Try harder tomorrow and maybe you will be rewarded with what you want."

I hung up the phone without another word. Once again I could see her storming around her apartment in anger. My cock jumped at the sight of her like this. Her cheeks were bright pink and her breasts bounced as she cleaned up after her little show, throwing her toy back into her nightstand drawer and slamming it with such force that I was sure woke the neighbors.

_Such a temper._

_So punishable._

I took my cock, still straining against my pants, and freed it. I imagined her once again bent over the whipping bench.

"Such a naughty little kitten," I said as I caressed her ass. "So deserving of a spanking."

I stroked myself with each imagined strike to her beautiful bottom. Faster and faster I spanked her, stroking myself to the rhythm in my head. She was screaming out in both pleasure and pain-or was that my scream as the orgasm ripped itself from my body?

(A/n: *blushing hard* putangina... I don't know why I wrote this... wahhhhhh but damn.. *breaths heavily, biting my lips* I don't know what to say. *blushes even more*)

She was pissed. Still. I could see it in the way she slammed things around her apartment in the morning while getting ready for work, and in her demeanor once at work. Oh, she was professional, but you could tell every little thing annoyed her.

I watched her attitude change through, and after lunch, she went from angry to sensual. It was times like this that I wished we were on speaking terms so I could ask her what made her mood change.

I continued observing her as she unconsciously rubbed her legs together and bit her lower lip. She was sex in its rawest form, even when she wasn't trying. My cock hardened more and more while I watched her, and I contemplated relieving the pressure. No, I would wait for tonight, when I was certain that what she was doing was because of me.

When she came home from work, I was pleased that she'd left the curtain open as she moved around the apartment. She had removed her heels, but other than that, she remained in her work clothes as she prepared a chef salad for dinner. She ate at the kitchen table while reading, eventually taking the book with her to the couch.

As the sun sets, she closed her book and headed towards the bathroom. Nearly thirty minutes later, I was wondering if she was ever coming out. It was worth the wait. When she emerged, she looked stunning. Often times she wore sweatpants and t-shirt to bed, but not tonight. She was wearing a dark blue bra and panties set that made her skin glow.

She pulled back the covers and removed them from the bed. After placing them on the floor, she ran her hand across the expensive sheets. I watched, unblinking, as she lay on the bed, moving provocatively on the fabric. She was putting on a show, and it was one hell of a show at that. The seductiveness of her movements had me hard almost instantly. The way her body rubbed on the sheets and her hand moved over her breasts, was more than for pleasure. She was performing for me.

Her nipples became hard instantly when she brought her hand up to her breast and began to rub them through the cups of her bra. When it appeared she couldn't take it anymore, she removed the bra and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her lips parted in what looked like a sigh as one of her hand slid down her stomach and under the waistband of her panties, which she quickly pulled off. I could see that her soft curls were already damp with excitement.

She allowed a finger to slip in and arched her back in pleasure. Adding a second, she slid them in and out for a few moments and then, much to my enjoyment, rolled onto her knees and crawled on all fours to the nightstand where she kept her toys. If there was any doubt as to whether or not she was performing for me, the little shake of her ass as she crawled across the bed certainly cleared up that concern.

I was pleasantly surprised when she withdrew her large vibrator from the drawer. I wasn't sure exactly what message she was trying to send to me with that choice, but what I took from it was that she would have no problems accommodating my size. I would never attempt vaginal intercourse with a human, though. It was simply too dangerous. For now, I would watch and enjoy the show.

Her pussy was completely exposed to me, and I could see it glisten in the small amount of light cast by her alarm clock. I didn't need the light to see her, but the blue glow it cast gave her skin a pale transparent, almost Bocaj-like quality. For a moment, I wondered what she would look like if she were one of us-pale, with a chlorophyll-like substance running through her veins rather than blood. I dismissed the thought quickly, though, reminding myself that she was not a Bocaj. Through the years, I'd had many obedient subs who were willing to give me anything, just as I was sure Jennie would. But obedient or not, I would never ask them to attempt the change. Such an attempt would mean almost certain death; they would simply not be strong enough to survive the transformation.

Tonight was the first time she was truly serving me. She was performing for my pleasure as well as her own. I removed my cock from my pants and, using the fluid the leaked from the tip, coated it to make it slippery.

"That's it, butterfly," I whispered, stroking my cock. She had just brought her knees up to her chest and then let them fall open, once again resembling a butterfly.

I watched as she turned on her vibrator and pressed the tip to her nipple. She circled each peak twice and then slowly moved her toy down to her dripping curls. She rubbed her clit with the vibrator and her legs fluttered as she brought herself pleasure. By the time she finally plunged her toy into her moist pussy, she was breathing heavily. Her body responded to the rhythmic thrusting as well as the small attachment that was grazing her clit with each pass. I watched as she grew wetter and wetter. A trail of her arousal flowed from her pussy and over her tight puckered hole.

She surprised me again by not touching her ass. Although she had only been aware of me for three days, I had been watching her for a while, and I knew that she had the best orgasm when she added a finger to that tight hole.

I stroked my cock in rhythm with her hand until her movements became too erratic to mimic. She had been tugging on her breast and rubbing her nipples gently, but as her pace became quicker, she began squeezing and twisting harder, pulling them from her body roughly. Although I couldn't hear her, I knew she was making quite a bit of noise.

I thought of what it would sound like when I was the one tugging and pinching her breasts while she screamed out in pleasure and pain from my touch. My cock grew even larger and I fought to hold off my release, wanting to wait for my butterfly to find hers first.

Moments later, I watched as her orgasm took hold of her body, actually expelling the dildo she had been using. When she slammed it back into her, it only intensified her climax. My hand squeezed tightly around my cock like I knew her pussy would be doing if I was inside of her. A growl rumbled from my chest when I allowed my own release. I watched intently while she continued to ride out her orgasm. The liquid shot from my body in streams that arced in the air from the chair in which I sat, and landed on the window that separated us.

It was times like this, I thought as I quickly wiped the come from the glass, that I missed Yeri. She would have eagerly cleaned the window in any way I had asked-cloth, her own clothing, or even her tongue if it would have pleased me. It was a fleeting thought as I looked back to the reason for the mess in the first place.

Soon though, I hoped that I would have a new pet willing to serve me. She had done amazingly well so far tonight. Her performance was breathtaking, and now it was time to reward her.

I picked up the phone.

"That was beautiful, butterfly, and your body pleased me. Because of that, I will grant your request. You will call me Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4 : Butterfly

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ded2103c8f64a07e14733be1e09a04b"I'd woken up mad and had remained that way most of the day at work, which was awful. It was filled with meeting after meeting. I couldn't even let myself sink into my work, because my mind kept getting drawn back to my midnight caller. Last night I had been pissed, but after a restless sleep and hours of boring meetings to dwell on it, I realized he had been right. It was a terrible performance. I was nervous as hell, and it had been rushed. I could have taken more time. Hell, I could have put way more effort into it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98db287e673a4737b87e10f9f19e0911"That was when I decided that I was going to treat tonight like a date. A date with myself-and my midnight caller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0863f8760d9a9be4c2b378e6dcfb6401"After work, I took a long shower to shave my legs, armpits and bikini line, as I liked to keep myself neat and trimmed up. When I was done, I blew my hair dry and left it loose, then chose a dark blue bra and panty set for tonight because whenever I wore it, I felt sexy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00bbb1897a2a778f64b52c440e5686f3"I pulled back the covers, removed them from the bed, and ran my hand across the smooth sheets. Some people spent their money on gambling, others on fancy restaurants; my vice-sheets. I had pale blue, long-staple, 100% Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed tonight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f012852cbc645a8c9e49ad744b51c4a0"Slowly, I sat up and leaned against the headboard. My knees, which were up near my chest, fell gently open, exposing my entire body. I shivered at the thought that now he could possibly see every inch of me. I didn't know how it was possible-my room was completely dark with the exception of the light from my alarm clock-yet somehow I just knew that he could see me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="129d4e526c17b06fd4e13004ec2f3c39"That knowledge alone had me tingling yet I was surprised when I found my soft curls already damp with excitement. I plunged my fingers in a few times, and while it felt good, I wanted more. I rolled onto my knees and crawled on all fours to the nightstand where I kept my toys. I wondered for a moment if he was watching, so I shook my ass slightly as I realized that he must be getting a really good view of it. In the darkness, I felt for my rabbit. It was longer and thicker than some of my other toys, and tonight I felt the need to be stretched, filled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d33122f1d68e7cf862a50d64893f803f"And I had been. I'd fucked my pussy hard and fast. I imagined what he was doing as he watched me, and at that thought, I couldn't hold off any longer. I came so hard that every muscle in my body contracted and then relaxed, leaving me feeling like mush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5c3a2e2745f1e505211a6c1ed3c6d28"I lay there panting on the bed for a moment-covered in sweat and wetness-before the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60147cfb22d1cd208e57839a224e40e9""That was beautiful, butterfly, and your body pleased me. Because of that, I will grant your request. You may call me Ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7dde2be162e21cedef1d21892c2f48bf""Ma'am?" I asked questioningly. "You're a woman?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cec37c7bd980bde7bc67a9f250aa2d0""First of all, little girl, Ma'am knows that you are new to this, but you must learn to only speak to Ma'am with respect. Do you understand?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5dfcf1f22babbf372e8b300c57987f71"I felt wetness gush out of me at her words. And part of me that was offended at the way she was speaking to me, at the use of the words 'little girl', went out of the window. And the fact that she's a woman even turns me on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84cb9c0d61e298e88663b970ce944010""Yes, Ma'am," I answered quietly, trying to cover the trepidation in my voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9715325b0a7bf3a37ee81fd082165de5""That was a good girl. But I did not tell you to speak. My butterfly will only speak when Ma'am says the word 'speak.' Do you understand?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="344511d80acfaf08c6708afef6d69e17""Yes, Ma'am," I answered quickly, trying to keep her on the line. I was afraid she would hang up and I'd never spoken to her again. She was a mystery I had to unravel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8bb6e88522215ee75132d197711e49aa""I did not tell you to speak!" she said in a harsh tone. "You will not speak until I tell you to speak. Do you understand, little girl?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d82c21ba91e5b05904c361385f766b1b"I opened my mouth, first to apologize for speaking out of turn and then, after a moment of reflection, to tell her off for telling me when I could and couldn't speak. I closed it again before doing either, the gush of wetness between my legs stopping me from saying anything. As much as I'd been raised to speak my mind, something about her tone made my stomach feel like it was full of butterflies and my clit throb, all at the same time. For now, I would be quite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="778da8e72c5df729f98deeb6ed3ac2b7""That's a good girl. My butterfly learns so quickly and is so easy to train. She likes to obey Ma'am, doesn't she?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6809ac5dc553a0da68ce65271c03d85a"I didn't like that she was talking to me like a dog, but I kept my mouth shut. Her words were condescending, but her tone was not. It was firm, yet loving, and I realized that I did like to obey her. As foreign as it was to me, I liked it a lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="174400d4f3da17529f28ac8683c0bbf0"I stood there, arousal dripping from my body, waiting until she finally gave me permission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="19262bb09beff330a26407358566484a""Speak, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c36a4fd14b3076c6e66bbad683e996b""Yes, Ma'am," I said with a trembling voice. I felt more liquid drip from me, and I bit my lip trying to stop it. I could feel my clit throbbing, and I knew that even the slightest touch would send me over the edge, giving me the relief I craved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44359719a6286267c0917cc7eb8c4c63""My little butterfly is getting very wet. Does my little kitten want to come again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3877d87feb26350b20ab92289bf65da5"I should have been embarrassed that she could see the wetness that flowed from me, buy any shame I felt was far outweighed by the tingling in my clit. Throwing all sense of reason out the window, I shamelessly responded, "Yes, Ma'am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ea0eed68e52b16f336243f4963ae769"She was quiet, and for a moment I thought maybe shed hung up. What had I said? Fuck! It hit me like a ton of bricks; I'd spoken without permission. I felt like ice water was running through my veins, and I tensed up waiting for her response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8940a4805cde0848774c05985dcb55d9""It is a shame that butterfly has disappointed Ma'am by forgetting such a simple rule so quickly, and little girls who disappoint Ma'am do not get rewarder. There will be no second orgasm tonight. In fact, little girl, you are not to touch yourself until you hear from me again. Do you understand?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45e82ffcc28fa2b97b599e813190c78d"The ice in my veins had been replaced by the fire once again. My clit throbbing harder than ever and the tingling intensified. It was so strong that for a moment, I thought I was going to wet myself. I had a decision to make. I could either agree to her terms or do what I wanted. If I did as I pleased, I would risk her not calling again, and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I felt my body tremble as I fought to control wave after wace of sensation radiating from my clit. Having learned my lesson from the last time, I waited for permission to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb85127b2f6d3d842549a994d8ca0946"Finally, she ended my torture. "Speak, buttery."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c5ead9effbbc8e2647d5f7f70abd958""Yes, Ma'am," I replied, knowing there was only one answer I was ever going to give./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40d529a1fb49173b9cc9e744ebb5c414""Such a good girl. So eager to please, but you must pay for your mistakes. I will know if you touch yourself, I promise that if you are good and obey me, your reward will be great. Good night, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78534ae559759547ab2936ef07df86ba"I thought it disobeying her and getting myself off anyway, but it was a fleeting thought. I didn't understand why, but I really wanted to please her, my Ma'am. The desire to please her, along with the need to find out what the reward would be, kept me from touching myself much to the frustration of my aching body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7502b934b9f96656893aeba33f219faa"Work the next day was hell. Not only had I sat through hours and hours of meetings, making my day drag on and on, but during one of the meetings, I was assigned to work project with Candy Simpson. Candy's real name was Candice. I tried to picture her parents naming her Candice and how they would have imagined her to grow up to be a doctor or lawyer or someone's wife, not a bleach blonde bimbo. She probably would have been pretty if she hadn't injected her already full lips with collagen and rimmed her brilliantly blue eyes with five pounds of eye makeup, giving Cleopatra a run for her money./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da9599a11cdb0304435dec0d6e3988a8"I bet they never thought their daughter would start calling herself Candy and giving herself away like every day was Halloween. I wasn't much for office gossip, but I'd heard somewhere that she'd once introduced herself as Candy because she was sweet and just a little bit sticky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d48dfd9e8aa7eee07e1901a96d7d5d9"Despite working with her, I was ecstatic to be put on this project. I worked for a large video game company, and my dream was to work on the animations for the games. I'd started at the bottom and was working my way up. Right now, I was in the editing department. It really wasn't very exciting, but this project would give me a chance to get my feet wet. I wouldn't be one of the animators, but I would get to give input and suggestions to the artists and then get to edit the final project. The only downside: Candy. She was beyond annoying with the way she talked non-stop about sex, and today, with how much my mind was already on sex, it was the last thing I needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf26da8877dbb7a5d473e52d05d08206""Hey, Janna! Did you hear that we are going to be working together on the new wrestling game?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f0014d4ca95d8fa71932d0df7be19da""It's Jennie," I corrected her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ee0dae74772267c424d944beacdede5""Come on girl. You know I was just kidding. Where's the fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3df44fb02d024129115b6b95f6e030dc"I concentrated on not rolling my eyes at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2fadc1f5aeccff033c3f68301e2def2""You know, we should go out sometime. You could be like my wingman or something. We could go to Karma. The drinks are really cheap and there are tons of guys there. I went there last night and met this guy, Brandon, or Brian... I can't remember. It started with a B, anyway. He sent me a drink, and the next thing I knew, we were at my place. We couldn't go to his, because he's staying with his parents-just until he saves up enough money to move out. But man, Jen, he had an amazing willy. I mean that thing was huge! He didn't last long, but it was hot. He that he wants to take me out tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d2b565cffefcb62a8cd15ff14b0f78d"I had no idea why she was telling me all of this. I couldn't possibly look interested. "I hope he takes me to that new French restaurant. I heard they have oysters that improve a man's sex drive and-" She was interrupted by her phone. "Oh, that's him texting now. His name is Scott, duh. He put his number in my phone. Oh, he says he can't go out tonight, but he wants me to come over there because his parents are going out. Do you want me to see if he has a friend?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="caa1e89acb84a1d42800b51b1b32353d"Gee, I don't know, I mused to myself sarcastically. As tempting as the ides of hanging out in the basement with some guy who still lived with his parents was, I figured I'd have to pass. "Sorry, Candy. I already have plans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4defc1c09f2012bea78491c4fccf069"She put her hand on her hip. I couldn't help but notice her hot pink, fake nails. "Jen, reading a book is not considered having plans. You need to get laid, girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6484a9ea12119385086543246850f30e""It's not with a book," I wasn't about to tell her what I was actually going to be doing tonight. Well, what I hoped I'd be doing, anyway. She was right; I did need to get laid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a98d8de0e882b80fce5704121ae1efc3"I expected her to ask what I was doing or argue more, but the sound of her phone saved me. She started to giggle. "He sent me a picture." She turned her phone to show me a picture of a man's penis. Sadly, I wasn't even shocked she'd be receiving a picture like that, though someone did have to tell him about manscaping. It was just eww. "He says it misses my mouth. I really do give the best blowjobs. Everyone says so. I could show you sometimes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91ec91178de2db7dab5d399b7ece7c8b"I had no idea what to say, but luckily for me, I didn't have to say anything. Her phone buzzed again and she ran off, saying something about needing to send him a picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d421625831f631604a459665dd5746c5"Working on the wrestling game may have been a dream opportunity, but it wasn't a dream team. I just hoped that the two artists we were working with would be more tolerable than Candy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32b71211acbd994edc29c0b078f035a0"I was grateful to leave work, and even more grateful to pull into my parking space with the pint of sesame chicken. As I ate, I became more and more nervous about my phone call tonight. I wondered what the reward would be. Absentmindedly, I watched a reality singing show, and when it was over, I rinsed out my dish and headed to my room, glad it was time for bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="584a4e1c9cebb1b01bfa53ebfff719ac"I climbed onto the bed when it occurred to me that she might not call. She had told me to wait, and not touch myself until she called. She never actually said that she would call tonight. I sat there, trying not to stare at the phone. Nearly forty minutes later, when it did ring, my thighs were coated with my wetness and there was a small wet spot where I'd been sitting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4f04cd506ac0302b899c0868f73ec87"I picked up the phone./p 


	5. Chapter 5 : Ma'am

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f1f1f9f9857a1dd017959dcdec20f3c""So that's her, huh?" Lisa said, staring into the monitor featuring Candice Simpson and Jennie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e171cddc946d018a8da72ab679df2fe5""Yup," I answered. I watched Candice talking animatedly and Jennie smile and nod politely, though it was clear that she wasn't interested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c19956cf125738a9d62078d7f27263db""Yeah. I get the brunette, but why the hell are we working with that other chick? Her name is Candy, right? You know she's a slut. I mean, she's come onto me so strong that if Jisoo would have seen, she'd be dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1458c7a5ad1fa4d5545de0198e93e082""I know. She is a slut, and all she talks about is sex, which is why I chose her. She will definitely liven up the conversation and make my butterfly squirm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a64e36779eb6da7af2f9d3c494e79c82""You are one sick fucker," Lisa laughed. "You have this all planned out, don't you? That next thing you'll be doing is renting an apartment near hers so that you can jerk off to her at night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9581db64fdf54a14a98635191b7eec86"I glared at her. "I already had an apartment across the street. That's how I first noticed her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74fa8fcf3433b53311d0c41549d7e219""Holy fuck! You didn't! That is so messed up and just a bit creepy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b9f60ca6b9cc3980a0396e5f89caebd""Hey," I said changing the subject, "Irene suggested that I might be a better Dom if I submitted to her. That's some fucked up shit, huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e992f7906d3861635e747ac7459af71""Touché sis, touché."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f81c09ba1766e5c29fb5751587848142"Observing her all evening had been almost as much torture for me as it had been for her. I stared as she popped each bite of chicken into her mouth. I was envious of the chicken itself and the way her tongue moved around it. Watching said tongue poke out to lick her lips had me longing to have her mouth on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e712f8ad5a2c1cbbc614a9be8293414c"She went to bed a bit early, no doubt in the hopes that I would call. I watched her wait in her bed, looking at the phone and squirming. I couldn't see her pussy from the position she was in, but her nipples were rock hard. I waited for a few more minutes, then dialed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d6b140b82c6c04b13e176acfb81f816"She picked the phone up quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="268322fd8732040c4e4490a9bef3c190""You look beautiful, butterfly." The moment I spoke, goosebumps appeared all over her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88d94242d970097bfb4a8574c626ad2a"She opened her mouth to respond, but caught herself, biting her lip instead. I loved how quickly she was learning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87939d74bf6cdd1a893055d48ca2eebb""If you listen to me and follow my instructions, you will be rewarded with the most amazing orgasm of your life."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3be6554242656e429167f6c0337a5f67"She nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e718720f6be8ce58739730f930ba3b9""Put the phone on speaker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="403d839654adb410d192e5c88c02b62c"She quickly pressed the button./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b61b934fbe4555c86fdc398efafba7f3""Now put it on your nightstand and get into bed. Sit on your knees."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe9f9e449568f28dcdd4d8f86c172818"She followed my every instruction and knelt in the waiting position. Her knees were a bit close together, but without any training, she was doing very well. The way she knelt there, expectantly, obediently, caused my cock to spring to life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="018a3cdcf9ea52bcf963349bd42f935f"Knowing that she would do as she was told, I began giver her instructions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bba84c13dd85e3cf69693a2889e3bb4""Touch that dripping pussy but do not put your fingers inside."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0c1147c3fc8c5a02d2216fedba808ba1"I watched as she ran her hand up her thigh. Her fingers were covered in wetness. I couldn't remember her ever being this wet-not even after an orgasm. Clearly she wanted to serve me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1f9caa153cc2b482fa0bb73cff61f53""Now rub that swollen clit of yours, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ddf98603e1b2bcbef9b82cf22d94e00"Her fingers found the throbbing nub. She rubbed it quickly, and I hoped that it wouldn't be enough for her to achieve orgasm. I have other plans. As she continued to rub her clit, her other hand moved up to touch her breast. Oh, no she fucking didn't! She wasn't to touch any part of her body without permission. A growl at her disobedience rolled through me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07ebdbbb34f223ccb242cb4bd855c7ce""I did not tell you to touch your breasts, little girl. Put your hand down, you naughty little slut."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63021db648ef1cb1ff3bccd0458d978e"I had been so angry at her disobedience that I had inadvertently called her a naughty little slut. It was true, though-she was a naughty little slut. After all, she sat there pleasuring herself for a complete stranger on the phone. I just hadn't meant to use those words on her so soon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75e676835c7fec6451fa16a8148771a0"I had learned from past experience that some women, even if they were naughty sluts, did not like to be called sluts or whores. I was wondering how much damage control I would have to do until I saw her shiver, and her already puffy clit swell further before my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f6644f1fa955455104b67fce22f08ca"She dropped her hand immediately from her breast but was still rubbing frantically at her engorged clit. I needed to slow her down. Hell, I needed to slow down and regain control of myself. It had been a long time since I had been with a human, and I had never been with one that excited me this much, especially from afar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d32f852b7dca3dacd2f9c7c4ae7d651a""You will slow down, butterfly. Rub slowly, gently."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75d9504278cef028d5bb9d6a287106d1"I watched as her fingers slowed, though the wetness seemed to increase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e56e1ca225dd814b3c2c2522bbdb289""Get your toy and rub it gently around your opening. You will not put it inside until I tell you to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2e2254a84d0e6dbeececee5109aacd1"She retrieved a long glass dildo from her nightstand. I loved that she chose the glass one. It was cool and hard, and it excited me to know that even though I would not be inside of her, the object she was feeling would be much like me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="919105845e9ca493784911c3e593a940"She moaned softly while she teased her pussy, being careful not to slip it in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aaf39aa1cafcf2eb2c9653169cda2649"I waited until her breathing was erratic then instructed her further. "Put just the tip in. No more."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bbcfc07a58df96d312d49feaeef7557c"She quickly pressed the tip into herself and moaned at the size and the coolness of the dildo that assaulted her hot pussy. I loved how it looked stretched out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a49be0ea1f855301c3b4e9896791084""Hold it still. Use your other hand to play with those perfect nipples of yours. Squeeze them, pinch them, tug in them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3638fa0a2bc7352e322b561bd5eb504a"Her hand flew up to her breast and she eagerly follower my instructions. My cock wept in my pants as I watched the wetness leak from her body, covering her fingers that were holding the dildo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bc5ba591df76a4db88db03b8f3b8036""Slide that dildo in halfway, but do not move it, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6667cbaf09959d1471d7c78d78d6a2cd"She moaned loudly as she pressed the cold glass into her hot pussy. I was glad that I was listening to her and not just watching her tonight. The visual was beautiful, but the sounds were incredible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="168d588b7fc987a41dc043f362c27db6"My cock strained against my pants at the thought of me stretching her instead, cooling her hot pussy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeb842cfd17d89e6ed6ab78452ceaa54""Please, I need to fuck myself," she cried out, pulling me from my thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="955ba4553619d169b9b97cb7d030e10e"Oh, that mouth! That fucking slutty mouth! It was so disobedient, and that made me angry, but the thought of punishing her for it excited the hell out of me. I imagined myself with my hands on both sides of her head, holding onto fistfuls of her golden-brown hair, fucking that naughty little mouth of hers. I would teach her what it was for-pleasing me, only for pleasing me. The thought had me nearly coming in my pants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42e6c168ee023a6c975dbe94dd433d6f""Remover it from your pussy," I growled. "I decided how and when that pussy gets fucked, not you, little girl. And you will remember not to speak unless told."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6ac8b121ff629b37540b891183a1077"She pulled the dildo from her pink pussy, allowing wetness to gush from her and contribute to the already large puddle on the sheet. I was mesmerized by the fluid, but not enough to be distracted from her hand that was still tugging on her nipples./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="725ccd5a2687e4977d7a5d36f9fbab0c""Furthermore, you will stop touching your nipples."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b3a51ce5341efe98cfa313d4fc71d4a"She brought her hand down and rested it on her thigh. I knew it must be hard for her, but she was listening. She had obeyed. She was sitting there on her bed, clit throbbing, wetness running from her, awaiting my next command./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="baa45a80cf132147e7be147a4187df9a"I wasn't sure what excited me more: the thought if punishing her or her obedience. Like a heavy metal music video, images flashed through my mind, alternating between the two scenarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2b3d5a0fc7a2f8a78d3645ecb541768"I imagined myself human, my cock in her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d52c6b01e2f9dde2068ff6587fea345"Next, emHer/em waiting obediently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb1538f75029968b024a7a293ba1487f"Back to her ass covered in pink handprints./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31940bffd1c63028dbb1a00c5a4fc7a3"Then, her sitting there, hands on her thighs, perfect for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="393e799641f4fdc5815a4ab86c951d00"Back again to get swallowing my come as I growled, telling her that's what slutty mouths do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72eaca104e24e79b66f9a61df90f3a78"Finally, to the wetness seeping out of her as she waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6db650a51a08ad97e04e19c7e8f5b146"The last image wasn't a fantasy. It was a reality. She was sitting there, just like that. I groaned at the sight of my cock reached epic hardness. FUCK! I had to regain control. I had to calm myself. I was too far gone with her. It had never been like this before. She was the one who was supposed to be worked into a frenzy, not me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="283701bdc9e107419391dfbe326d4fbd"I'd always come after she came, or at the same time at least, but I knew that in order to maintain focus I would need a release./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdf959682a4fabb7f0a1235f4446130b"I muted the phone and tore off my pants. My cock was in my hand almost instantly. Groaning, I squeezed the oversensitive member and began stroking. I gazed back over at her; wetness was running down her thighs and I could see her clit pulse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae4a263dbe13dbf7957f23e2401e0417"She was a naughty little slut, but she was my naughty little slut. And the liquid that ran down her legs, that was mine, too. It wouldn't be long before I was touching it, smelling it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccf78ccc2ede77edbd67b1130f55b542"Within moments, I growled out my orgasm, feeling it rip from my body, taking the tension with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7c16da85ba45456e3e8d22ba3c19079"She hasn't moved a muscle. I was impressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afd7da981f6a2e429da1798fdf66aa5a""Good girl. You may touch your nipples and insert your toy halfway again," I said soothingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2845bcba21e2208c9243a23d95dfda0"She wasted no time getting it seated back inside of her, and once again tugger furiously on her nipples./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a99fc4d6de1683a8376fc2317f41b6a"I could watch her do that for hours but from the change in her breathing and the flush of her skin. I knew she was on edge. I considered waiting to see if she begged to be allowed to fuck herself again but decided I wanted to see it almost as much she wanted to feel it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da0a221cd95374c7ad0a21e75a6cb4c7""No, you are going to fuck yourself, little girl, hard and fast, like I will when I take that pussy. You will not come though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a902ff776081141e41385288718b43f"She groaned at being denied her orgasm, but obeyed and began to pound the dildo into herself. She gasped and moaned as she assaulted her pink pussy, slamming into it harder and faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97b841d915aad18c39b26f2928b04f5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Such a good little girl./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10012a56d887f85b023fe998a72e5e98"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Such a good little butterfly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32e92c4a6c33deba7ae3b0e193a96023"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Such a good little slut./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a42cec037b3da50f62c9804f055ac24"I thought the same thing over and over again as I watched her jackhammer the dildo into her pussy. She was beyond slick with anticipation. I had told her that she wasn't allowed to come, and I was impressed that she hadn't. She had a lot more control over her body than I had originally thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b6e1f82580d1231b6fddbdcce1c6e71"I watched her breathing and the pulse in her carotid artery to determine when she was getting close to orgasm. I was already rock hard again and was slightly annoyed that my body was betraying me. I needed to focus on her now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa619edd1ade445a2eb733aacd70b8bc"Her pulse and breathing escalated. "Stop!" I commanded. A look of relief flashed across her face, and she stilled her hand instantly. Her pussy lips were stretched tightly around the dildo that lay motionless inside of her. Her body didn't respond as quickly as her hand had. Even from this distance, I could see the blood still pumping to her engorged clit. I wished I was there to smack it gently with my crop, making it swell even more, but I wasn't. She was there though and could do it for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab1c20b83072a2a84626e59eb171389f""Slap your pussy, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76ff03c0d15517f32586fa032d089404"She didn't move. I was about to repeat myself when she spoke. "Um, Ma'am? I don't think I know how."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="955e6bb7ce36ebf6e64e29aee81cb4ac"Her trepidation amused me, but I needed to keep control of the scene. She would play by my rules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79d9e38ff2f6cdcc5f6e770be0df890c""I didn't tell you to think, and I didn't give you permission to speak. I simply told you to slap that wet pussy of yours. Now, take your hand and give it one hard slap, little girl. And because you spoke without permission, you will spread your pussy lips to go it. Take your left hand, and using your fingers, hold those lips wide. Then with your right hand, you will slap that clit hard. Nod if you understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f198dadee0a5f8818bee76144ffbf9bd"She nodded and began to follow my instructions. When her hand swung down and came into contact with her pussy, she let out a gargled cry of ecstasy. Her already swollen clit enlarged before my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b57965269133e53cee7666f89bea6d07""Now take the dildo out and rub it over your clit, butterfly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a243b65623a8132a695fd5072537c684"She did as she was told. Her entire body trembled when it touched her sensitive nub. I watched as she panted and moaned while she rubbed her clit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="498c4e1b3b921460d6c8913081ccfd6b""Fuck that pussy hard. Slide that dildo in there, little slut."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05f8f63276aed74e38d335a108993dd3"She fucked herself widely for less than two minutes before she was close again. Like before, I instructed her to stop. When I had her pussy for the second time, she writhed above on her bed. Not giving her a chance to calm down, I told her to rub her clit with the dildo and then began to fuck herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bfe10128095628c9d363ba5905c310f"We repeated the process over and over until each phase lasted less than thirty seconds. I noticed that her clit was now so engorged that when she fucked yet pussy, the dildo often grazed the swollen nub./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86bfb587a1f5ddf0adc25ec5d3e87ffe"The thought of her obedience and the level at which she was trying to please me made me hard again. It wasn't long before I was stroking my cock, only this time I would wait until she came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e01553d09adc58d5cd72f16c5c5f82a"Several times, I thought she was going to lose control, so I would have her stop fucking herself and just rub her clit. After a while, when even that wasn't calming her down, I knew she was ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8428b0a8d6ae1b48d30e19b389d8fddc""Now, little girl, you will fuck yourself harder and faster than you have been, but you still will not come until I tell you to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5510b150c88e1794969986851a8aff3"She followed my instructions. She fucked herself with more speed and force than I had ever seen. I saw her orgasm building, and although she repeatedly pushed it aside, it came back stronger each time. Her body began to shake, and I knew she couldn't take much more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e28c4f3208d1fc3c358304700e369f56"Her hand moved quickly, thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy. I had no idea how she kept hold of the dildo. It was covered in her juice. She brought herself close to orgasm several times and seemed to gain control of it. When I was doing this to her, assaulting her pussy with my fingers or a dildo, she wouldn't have the luxury of slowing just slightly or adjusting the angle to stop an orgasm. No; when I was doing it, she would be screaming out orgasm after orgasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="820ee527b38850aecc792b67d7e0b0c6"Eventually, it became too much for her, and I could tell that she was going to come. There would be no way to stop it, so I have her permission. Some Doms would have had her fail on purpose, to teach her her place, but I wanted to reward her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cabae0d11c9d7652f8209c693a1a072f""Come for me, butterfly," I whispered as I tightened my grip on my cock. I would come when she did. Her body amazed me. She literally screamed as she came, and that sound alone would have pushed me over the edge, but her body...the way she moved when the orgasm shot through her, the way her body convulsed was like smoke curling up towards the heavens. Then suddenly -she squirted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d153be68e101d96af9c7e622443fa98f"I came instantly, coating my bedsheets in my come, much the way she had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd880998dab2ad6bed97a5de947bca13""Did you enjoy your reward, butterfly?" I asked. "You may speak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5d88023d46898dcd5a9a956fa62442""Yes, Ma'am," she said in a breathless whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d48fbd18b203456da8a311b76414a90""Good. Now you will sleep, kitten. I will call again tomorrow. Will you be ready to serve me again? Speak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ff3859615afc6b233bebd937c600730""Yes, Ma'am," she answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa8c77198050dcd8c46efc2260089c79"She hung up the phone and fell asleep almost instantly. I watched for an hour, at least, before I moved from my spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59b20dc713558ed7d53eac1d4bd104c0"I went over the night's events. Most of it went as planned, but a few things, like me needing to come, were not as I wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a35a5ad5beb6616fbe6936cdd36ddd1"Apparently, butterfly wasn't the only one who needed training./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f5d486503d37332c84b869a57069b4c"I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fd65ea3d1508c9d5004a138031e4b8c""Hello, Chaeng"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da34199746b7ba73940e4de9c76d0046""Master, I need to see you."/p 


End file.
